


Dreams

by Bubaloon



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Happy Ending?, Love, Poetry, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28506138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubaloon/pseuds/Bubaloon
Summary: Dreams are just dreams at the end right?
Relationships: Daniel Hall/Original Female Character(s), Dream of the Endless | Morpheus/Reader, Dream of the endless |Daniel/reader, morfeo x reader, sandman x reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dreams

Maybe it was a dream. Or a bittersweet nightmare.  
You don't know for sure.  
Nobody would answer your questions, so you didn't mind making them at all.  
Dreams doesn't need explanations.  
Just happen.  
But there was a man in your dream, no, not a man. Perhaps a God.  
You loved him.  
Everyone did.  
He had dark hair, and even darker eyes.   
You swore you seen galaxies inside these black eyes.  
Sadly, not all of them were prettier than him.

Oh dear,  
it hurts doesn't it?  
No god would ever love someone like you,  
a miserable human being among millions of human beings.  
But you loved him all the same.  
And when he died, you no longer wished to breathe.  
Still, the air kept coming out of your lungs.

So you dreamed again. This time,  
everything was white.  
White like snow.  
White Like hope.

It was good for a while.  
You feel good too.  
But nothing lasts forever.

Rumour has it that he was not the same, not anymore.   
You heard of a new name, Daniel.  
and that he wears a different color this time.  
White like the morning sky.  
The same color you seen in your dreams some time ago.   
It suits him well.

So they speak,  
and it sounds like tragedy.  
You wish they shut up,  
but nobody hears your screams.  
 _He is not the same,_  
 _He is not the same,_  
 _He is not the same._  
They say.

But you know better dear,  
they don't understand.  
They are fools.

So you run as long as you can,  
your feet begins to hurt after a while and it is hard to breath,  
it's suppose to be a dream right?  
But why it feel so real?

Doesn't matter.  
You keep running.  
You have to reach him somehow.  
Tell him that you believe in him.  
That he is dream of the endless  
and the voices are wrong.

So, so damn wrong.

 _How can they be so blind my lord?_  
Your whisper is low  
but somehow he had heard you.

Oh dear,   
He always had. 

And then you feel it in your bones.   
Body and soul. 

_Please don't!_  
You beg.   
_I don't wanna wake up now, please._  
But all you see is eco and darkness. 

It is painful,  
and at same time it is warm. 

That is when you finally understand.   
Someone a hugging you.   
No, not someone. Him.   
You wanna say you love him.   
You wanna hug him too  
but darkness swallows it all.   
You are waking up. It is unavoidable.  
You will forget everything.   
And you won't get another chance to be close to him.  
After all, you are just a miserable human being among millions of human beings.   
Not important enough to remember. 

He hugs you harder.   
His arms are so comfortable in the darkness.  
You wouldn't mind staying there forever.  
"We will meet again."   
You hear him say. 

But dear,   
It is already too late for asks when. 

The dream is over. 

  
**— Opening your eyes has never been so difficult as now.**


End file.
